farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Semeru
Semeru is the main antagonist in Far Cry Instincts: Evolution and Far Cry Vengeance. He shares the same feral abilites as Jack Carver. Far Cry Instincts: Evolution Semeru is the chieftain of rebel Micronesians who attacked a pirate enclave in order to disrupt Jack Carver and Kade's arms exchange with the pirates and the local Micronesian government. He later kills the pirate leader and the Micronesians' governor, and frames Jack for the murder. Jack later meets Semeru at a pirate warehouse, where many pirates are slain by him and his enhanced tribal warriors. Semeru tells Jack that he has been waiting for him and that Jack is caught up in something he doesn't understand. Semeru explains he plans to wipe out his enemies in Micronesia and rebuild the country back up in his organization's image. Semeru noticed that Jack has the same feral powers as him and his champions and is willing to let Jack leave alive, but threatens that should Jack go to the mainland and interfere with his affairs, Semeru promises to kill him and feed his girlfriend Kade to his warriors. Sometime later, Semeru and his rebels began making preparations for their hostile takeover of Micronesia. Semeru and his rebels successfully conquered a refinery that would have made a suitable launching pad for their revolution, but before his forces could fully entrench themselves there, the Micronesian government bombed the refinery; Jack, CIA agent Harland Doyle, and Kade also infiltrated the refinery and flooded their hidden passageways. With the refinery ruined, Semeru sent his forces to terminate Jack and his compatriots. Although Jack remained elusive, Semeru was able to capture Doyle and Kade. Semeru murdered Doyle, placed Kade's pendant inside his mouth, and left Doyle's body outside on the steps of his temple ruins for Jack to find. Just as Jack was about to enter the temple, Semeru confronted Jack and fought him just outside the temple gates. Semeru told Jack he forced him to dirty his hands and eventually overpowers him. Semeru lifted Jack up by the neck and lambasted Jack for his arrogance in thinking he deserved his primal powers. Semeru told Jack that without sacrifice and devotion, he is nothing more than an animal and that death will purge his soul. Semeru then throws Jack off a cliff but Jack survived. Jack made his way back up the mountain to the temple again, where Semeru's rebel guards were waiting for him. Semeru showed Jack he was holding Kade hostage and told Jack he could never hope to beat him. Semeru then sent his guards to kill Jack but Jack dispatched them all and breached the temple. Jack went inside the temple to rescue Kade, only to find Semeru behind him taunting Jack about how Jack failed Doyle and how he broke Doyle mentally in the end. Semeru told Jack that he lacks enlightenment, his power is a curse that kills everyone he loves, and also that Kade is lost to him. Semeru then revealed Kade's betrayal and told Jack that although Kade offered him money to let her go, he would only release her if she takes Jack's life. Semeru then overpowers Jack and Kade stabs Jack with a knife laced with a poison that neutralized his primal abilities. With Jack weakened and wounded by Kade's betrayal, Semeru threw Jack to the lower level of the temple ruins while Semeru lept on the temple's upper platforms as the two had a firefight. Eventually Semeru jumped through a hole in the wall and Jack followed suit; taking their fight outside. Despite the odds, Jack emerged victorious and wounds Semeru. Semeru tries to punch Jack but Jack overpowers him, telling Semeru that he keeps forgetting the most important part about "us infidels" — "we cheat." With that, Jack drops Semeru onto a broken bamboo shaft protruding from some rubble, effectively killing him. ru:Семеру Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Far Cry Instincts: Evolution Enemies Category:Far Cry Instincts: Predator Enemies Category:Far Cry Vengeance Characters